Many vehicles include a power supply, such as a battery or battery pack. The power supply can help power vehicle components, such as the radio. In hybrid or electric vehicles, the power supply also helps propel the vehicle. In another example, the power supply can be electrically connected to an airbag deployment system. As such, the power supply can provide an electric charge to the airbag deployment system to allow the airbag to deploy.